


The Green-Eyed Beast

by TheFrozenAvatar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: Bending (Avatar), F/F, Gym Sex, Jealousy, Korrasami is Canon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrozenAvatar/pseuds/TheFrozenAvatar
Summary: "Have you seen yourself?" Asami motioned her hand up and down the length of Korra's body for emphasis, "you have the 'V' for Spirit's sake!" The Avatar glanced down at herself and then back at Asami; the V being the muscles at her hips that dove into the waist of her pants.





	

The gym had always been a place she went to relax, to blow off some steam, and forget about her responsibilities. If she was stressed by a long day of politics and decisions, she could punch at a weighted bag until her anger and frustrations melted away. Maybe she could hide out in the spa and have all her worries massaged out of her tired muscles. Today though, relaxation wasn’t an option. 

Avatar Korra grunted with each flex of her arms as she curled the dumbbells somewhat angrily, but she effortlessly switched from her left to right in a solid rhythm. The twenty-something pound weights felt like nothing to her strong arms, and she barely noticed the sweat that ran down her neck and chest. Her short dark locks stuck to her face and neck, but she continued to lift and change; angrily focusing on the two people in the gym that were making googly eyes at each other. 

Blue eyes slid left to the person beside her. Mako. Her usual gym partner, and ex-boyfriend. He was currently doing half-assed curls with a barbell while his golden eyes were locked on a woman across the open room, a cocky smirk on his lips. Korra’s eyes slid to her; the astoundingly sexy woman dressed in a red tank and tight black jogging pants. Asami Sato. She was one of Korra’s best friends, and currently her biggest crush. 

Asami was jogging at a steady pace. Her modelesque long legs striding in perfect time with the speed of her treadmill. Even though her emerald green eyes were focused solely on the boy to Korra’s left, and ‘ Spirits!’ that smirk on her lips was extremely sexy.

Korra glanced between the two once more and growled in frustration, her body heated ten degrees, and jealousy pulsed just under the surface of her calm demeanor. She could feel the literal steam drifting from her nostrils when Mako’s smirk turned into a full blown smile, it was enough to snap her control completely. Korra dropped both of her weights to the floor without a word of warning. Mako jumped, and the poor boy almost dropped his weights on both feet. 

‘If only’ Korra thought bitterly. The firebender sat his barbell down gently, and turned to the woman next to him, 

“Are you okay?” he questioned. 

He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow when Korra huffed and turned away grumbling. She crossed her arms and glanced back at Asami, who was now watching the two intently. Her eyes were bright with curiosity, and they questioned her silently. 

‘If only she knew how long he spent on those eyebrows..’ Korra thought chuckling to herself, ‘ Maybe I need to show her just what kind of man Mako is,’ 

When the Avatar turned to look at Mako she was grinning rather eerily. She cleared her throat and slapped the taller boy on the back, harder than she had intended to, 

“I’m just fine,” she started to lead him towards the center of the gym, and her grin began to widen. “What would you say to a friendly sparring match?”

Mako lifted his eyebrow at her once more, but in the end he just shrugged,   
“Sure. Why not?” 

 

“I think you should just tell her how you feel,” Opal Beifong said from Asami’s right. The heiress pretended she didn’t hear the younger girl even as her cheeks began to heat and darken. Asami kept up her slow jog as she watched said woman curl the weights in her hands. The Avatar made it look so easy with those amazingly muscled arms of hers. They practically had her mouth watering at the sight. 

Asami knew that she was staring, but she couldn’t really bring herself to care, or hide it. She let her eyes roam over the Avatar unabashedly, down strong shoulders and arms, over the tight navy sports bra she wore. If she looked hard enough she could see the outline of nipples waiting just beneath a few inches of thin fabric. Her eyes dipped lower, over her amazingly toned stomach and across the astoundingly tight black shorts the dark skinned girl wore. It was driving Asami’s imagination wild.

‘Since when did I become such a horndog?’ 

Her body was slick with sweat, and her chest heaved a little with each curl of her stunning arms. In fear of being caught Asami quickly pulled her eyes up and ‘oh spirits!’ Korra was looking her dead in the eye. It was a dark look, one full of a primal hunger that made Asami’s knees go weak. 

“Or you can just keep staring at her, I guess,” Opal mumbled lightly. She decided nothing she was saying was getting through to the engineer.  
The woman had it bad as far as Opal could tell. She spent hours before going to any meetings or friendly get togethers primping and pampering herself just in case the Avatar herself would be there, but no matter what Opal said she could not convince the heiress to tell Korra how she felt. It was kind of cute in a way, but also very tiring being the only person that knew of Asami’s insatiable crush. 

Asami finally managed to shift her gaze from the dark skinned beauty to the boy just to the Avatar’s right. He was doing curls also, but with a barbell stacked with too little weight to be doing anything at all. It took her a moment to realize it, but he was smiling at her. How long had he been looking at her anyway? She raised an eyebrow and smiled back politely, but nearly jumped right out of her skin when a loud crash echoed through the gym not seconds later. She looked back at Korra, who had unexpectedly dropped her weights, and was now talking to Mako. 

Korra was smirking up at the confused boy, and damn was that little twitch of her lips sexy! The Avatar was suddenly grinning, and slapping Mako on the back hard enough for Asami and Opal to hear all the way across the gym. A spark of jealousy ignited in Asami’s chest when she saw the two begin to walk away together, and she barely remembered she was still on a moving treadmill in time when she tried to hop off. She attempted to stop the dreadful machine for only a moment before she realised where the two were headed. 

The little ring in the center of the gym was worn down from many years of use without any repairs. Blue and red ropes hung loose on all four sides lacking the stretch and vibrance they must have had in their earlier years. It was not often that people used the ring anymore, so when the pair pulled on their safety equipment and quickly climbed into the ring a crowd began to form. 

The jealousy Asami felt from before melted away only to be replaced with a hot desire when she saw Korra’s eyes on her a second later. Her heart beat a little harder as the two climbed onto the mats. 

Six minutes. That’s how long it took for Mako to realize that this was more than just a friendly sparring match to Korra. Six constant minutes of Korra effortlessly switching between avoiding Mako’s attempts at an attack with the fluidity of an airbender, and then throwing perfectly placed attacks just as he recovered. He was regretting agreeing to the match in the first place. He was tired and panting with the effort to dodge and attack, and then repeat the process once she decided to switch fighting styles. As if reading his mind she switched tactics again,so instead of dodging his high kick as he expected she instead blocked it effortlessly with her forearm, and then swung a low sweep to send his other leg out from underneath him. He yelped when his back hit the ground and the air flew out of his lungs.

With his chest burning he recovered instantly by putting his arms back against the mat and kicking himself back up and out of the way of a powerful jab at his head. Her knuckles crashed into the mat instead of his skull. She bounced back and came at him again, swinging a foot dangerously close to his side, and he stepped sideways while keeping his eyes on her every move. He couldn’t keep up this way. He would have to change his tactic to survive with any bit of dignity. 

The next time she lunged he was ready, and every jab she threw he blocked, every kick or sweep he dodged. At one point he was lucky enough to catch the side of her left thigh with a well-aimed kick, but it was only a second before she recovered and retaliated. In fact, she seemed to grow increasingly frustrated with each attack that he dodged. The more she attacked, and the more he danced away from her the more forceful the blows became.

Mako couldn’t understand why all of a sudden Korra was being so forceful, and why of all the times they had come to the gym together that she picked today to have a match. It felt more like a real fight at this point.  
She threw a low kick which he easily stepped away from, but he was starting to get exhausted just trying to stay out of striking distance. She growled angrily to herself, and Mako put his hands up to prepare himself for whatever she would throw at him.  
What he was not prepared for though was the fire that accompanied her next sweep. He yelped and stumbled back to fall on his butt, startled from the unexpected heat. He blinked up at the panting girl, but she just grinned and threw her hands into the air. 

“And that’s how it’s done boys and girls,” Korra laughed. She began to wave at the cheering crowd that had formed while Mako stood and rubbed at his sore rear end. 

“Korra what was-” Mako began, but was interrupted by a gym worker running up to the pair,

“Hey! There is no bending in here!” he called angrily. 

The Avatar hopped over the ropes and approached the older man. She pulled off her head gear and slapped it into the man's chest, “don’t worry, I’m done anyway”.

Mako just watched her retreating back from his spot in the ring. He was confused and sore, “what got into her all of a sudden?”

Asami had watched the entire thing from her spot across the gym, and it was safe to say she was no longer on the treadmill. The entire display had been too distracting, and if she was being honest, so astoundingly hot! The raw power Korra had, and the way those perfect muscles would flex when she was preparing her next attack. She was like some kind of wild animal. Beautiful and deadly all at the same time.   
Asami was surprised she hadn’t melted into a puddle right then and there. Her legs were weak and she swore to every spirit she knew of that her panties were a little wet. 

The engineer moved away from the treadmills while ignoring Opal’s demanding questions as to where she was going. She followed Korra’s retreating form into the women’s locker room. She didn’t know what she was going to do, or what she was going to say, but she couldn’t stop herself from trailing behind the Avatar. 

When she didn’t immediately spot Korra in the empty room she was disappointed, so she turned to make a quick exit thinking that the other woman had slipped out of the gym via the back door, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard a shower in the adjacent room turn on. 

Asami froze. Her mind was already stuck on the idea of Korra naked and dripping wet. She held back a groan while her entire body heated and quivered. There was no way she wasn’t going in there now.   
Asami turned around to enter the showers when she collided with a hard body. Strong hands clutched her shoulders to keep her upright, and she found herself looking directly into the beautiful cerulean blue eyes of the Avatar.   
“Oh!” Asami squeaked, “I thought you were already in the shower” her voice was betraying her, and she inwardly scolded herself. She couldn’t let Korra know all of the dirty things she’d been thinking about her. 

‘What would she think of me then!?’

Korra then let go of her shoulders, took a step back, and raised an eyebrow at the frazzled woman,

“I need a towel”. 

“Oh! I’ll uh, I’ll grab you one, I was just headed that way, you know, worked up a sweat myself out there,” Asami hurried away from the shorter girl to grab two towels, but she didn’t miss the way Korra’s eyes rolled. 

“Yeah, worked up a sweat eye-fucking Mako,” she grumbled quietly, but Asami heard it clear as day.

Asami stopped dead in her tracks and spun to face the other woman with a look of astonishment on her face. Korra crossed her arms and smirked confidently.  
‘Caught ya,’ she thought triumphantly. Her confidence was short lived however when the green eyed woman slowly grinned. 

Korra was absolutely confused, and she tilted her head to the side to ask, “what? I saw the way you eyed him all night”.

Asami burst into a fit of giggles. It was all so obvious to her now. This entire day was a big misunderstanding that now had to be rectified.   
Korra stood there with her arms crossed and her face scrunched into a cute frown. She was sure the woman had lost it with the way she giggled at her angry comment.

The heiress shook her head and stepped closer to the Avatar, “you are absolutely dense”.

Korra was about to reply with something angry and clever, but her voice caught in her throat when Asami pressed her against the locker room wall with those full lips dangerously close to her ear, “I was looking at you”. 

Korra’s body went rigid at the feeling of Asami’s breath on her ear, and her brain function seemed to halt all together. Every witty response she had about three seconds ago was now lost and floating in the empty space where her brain once sat. Asami had her body pressed against Korra’s as she waited for the girl to regain her composure. For such a physically strong person her response to a little flirtatious contact was downright adorable. 

Korra cleared her throat and her hands gripped the taller woman’s shoulders lightly so she could pull her back and look into green eyes, “looking at me? Why?”

Asami laughed and ran a hand through her long hair, “have you seen yourself!?” she motioned her hand up and down the length of Korra’s body for emphasis, “you have the ‘V’ for Spirit’s sake!” The Avatar glanced down at herself and then back at Asami, the V being the muscles at her hips that dove into the waist of her pants. 

“So you weren’t looking at him?” Korra asked quietly. Asami almost didn’t hear her. 

Asami smiled softly and stepped back into Korra’s personal space, and leaned in to place her lips next to her ear once more, “ and did that upset you?” Asami could feel Korra’s body shake and her smile grew. She slid a perfectly manicured finger down Korra’s cheek while enjoying how it made the shorter woman suck in a breath.

Korra cleared the lump from her throat and nodded at the taller woman, “a lot actually, I may have been too rough with him during our match”. She wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and pulled the engineer’s body against her own. 

Asami almost couldn’t believe what was happening, but she didn’t want to even think of the possibility of this all being a dream. She just wanted to enjoy being this close to Korra while it lasted. 

“I noticed,” Asami whispered seconds before Korra’s lips were on her own. 

It started slow. As if both of them were too scared to push too far, but it wasn’t enough. They’d waited too long for this to happen, and neither one of them wanted to waste the opportunity. Korra slid her tongue against Asami’s full lips and Asami groaned into the kiss. She allowed Korra to pull her closer, and pressed their bodies as close together as they could manage.   
The Avatar pulled away just so slightly, “I still need that shower”.  
The heiress shivered as Korra trailed kissed across her jaw and linked their fingers together. Asami let her fingertips slide down the rippling muscles of the Avatar’s stomach, stopping at the waist of her tight shorts.   
“Then let’s go,” Asami pulled away suddenly, just before pulling the blue eyed beauty into the showers behind her. 

 

“Wait wait wait!” Asami pushed the shorter woman back an inch to look the girl in the eyes. Piercing blue eyes narrowed back at her in response. She took no offense, she kinda deserved that for making Korra stop what she’d been doing. The engineer panted a little, trying to catch her breath as she looked deep into those blue eyes. Korra waited only another moment before she rolled those eyes and dove back in, her lips easily found Asami’s pulse. The tall brunette gasped and shuddered, she clutched at strong shoulders for support as electricity shot up and down her spine.

Korra had her pressed firmly against the cold tiled wall of the shower stall they were huddled in. The Avatar had made short work of Asami’s tight tank, and she was left in her sports bra and jogging pants. Korra had her lips on the sensitive skin of her shoulder now, and her teeth soon joined the mix. Asami groaned, 

“What if someone walks in?” she was skeptical, and no matter how badly she wanted this - and oh, she wanted it bad - the thought of someone hearing them, or seeing them, made her porcelain skin crawl. Korra huffed into the skin of Asami’s shoulder before pulling away to look into wide green eyes. Korra smiled sweetly up at her, placing a gentle hand on the engineer’s cheek. She traced her thumb over the smooth skin lovingly and Asami’s worries melted somewhat,

“Then I’ll fry them where they stand,” and just like that, Asami was laughing, and letting herself be pulled into a searing kiss. Every fear she had a few seconds ago were forgotten when she felt Korra’s tongue run over her bottom lip, she wasted no time, she opened her mouth, letting their tongues meet deliciously.

Korra nibbled on Asami’s lower lip gently, letting her fingertips slide down the plane of her flat stomach. She swirled her fingers over delicate hip bones, then back up to slip delicately under the material of the engineer’s bra. Asami let her teeth sink into Korra’s lower lip, not enough to hurt, but enough to let the Avatar know that she liked what was happening. Korra wasted no time; she’d waited long enough for this. She undid the two snaps of Asami’s bra, and pulled the offending material over her head. Brunette curls fell across pale shoulders. Asami was bare and blushing, and Korra didn’t stop her eyes from trailing down every inch of newly exposed skin. It was brief, just a quick flick of the eyes that left Asami’s skin burning and aching for a touch. Soft lips encircled a perfect pink nipple while strong fingers found the other simultaneously. Asami let out a soft whine, tangling her fingers in tousled dark hair. 

She hissed at the feel of teeth pulling at her sensitive flesh, then moaned when a hot tongue laved a soothing trail from her left breast to her right. Korra made sure to give each one equal treatment. She kissed and sucked lightly at each hardened bud. Korra’s lips began a trek upwards, and she was sure not to miss even an inch of perfect porcelain skin. Asami moaned when Korra’s lips met hers. Their kisses were intense and heated.  
Too long had they waited for each other, and all of that pent up sexual tension came rushing forth. 

The Avatar kissed a trail to the other woman’s ear, panting slightly,   
“you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” she whispered. 

Asami shivered at the feeling of hands slowly start to descend down her body. Seconds felt like torturous hours, but finally Korra had a hand slid into the front of tight pants. She spared no time, instead she fully cupped the taller woman, rubbing experimentally a few times at the soft warmth against her palm. Asami responded by pushing her hips into Korra’s hand and biting her lower lip. Korra loved the way Asami’s body trembled against hers, and the way Asami’s arms immediately found their way around her shoulders. It was like she needed the support just to keep standing, and that was a thought Korra liked. The Avatar had the power to make Asami tremble with just a twitch of her finger.

The engineer moaned, pulling the shorter girl closer to her body, she wanted to have Korra as close as possible. Her mind was beginning to haze, and her hips began to rock on their own. She barely registered what was happening until Korra’s hand fully left her.   
She let out a needy whine, and inwardly cursing herself. She opened her eyes- when had she closed them in the first place?- and looked at the girl standing in front of her. Well….who had been standing in front of her seconds ago. Korra was now on her knees looking up at Asami with the sexiest little smirk. The brunette gulped, and the Avatar winked. 

Korra yanked at the tight material of Asami’s shorts. They slid down her long legs, and pooled around her ankles. She shivered at the feeling of fingers on her thighs, and kisses peppering her skin. Korra was teasing the living hell out of her. She’d let her tongue dip dangerously close to where Asami wanted her, so close, then she’d move in the opposite direction. Every time she did this Asami would groan, and Korra would grin and repeat the tortuous act. Asami could hardly stand it the third time. She tangled her fingers in Korra’s hair and pulled lightly,  
“Don’t tease,” It was supposed to be a demand, but it came out so needy that Asami herself would have laughed if she could. Korra however didn’t laugh, instead she did just as she was told. 

She let her tongue run a long hot length over Asami’s lower lips. Asami let out a breath she hadn’t even known she’d been holding. She arched her back, and her head fell against the tiled wall. Korra kept a steady pace. She let her tongue lie flat to run the entire length of Asami’s center. She repeated the motion several times, and then switched tactics. She slid her tongue up to Asami’s clit. The engineer squeaked.   
She wrapped her lips around the sensitive nub and sucked lightly making the girl above her moaned loud, her body shuddered, and her knees turned to jelly. Korra held onto Asami’s hips to steady the woman. 

The Avatar’s amazingly skilled tongue was bringing her to the edge, and fast. She could feel her release coming, and she wanted it badly. Korra however seemed to have other plans. She brought a hand to the back of Asami’s right leg and lifted the limb to rest on her right shoulder. Now Korra had the access she needed to step things up a bit. She brought her hand away from Asami’s left hip while letting her fingers dance up the other woman’s inner thigh and dangerously close to Asami’s center. Asami whined, and her hips jerked a little as Korra’s fingers came in contact with her lips. Korra swirled her tongue over the sensitive nub in her mouth and pushed two fingers into the engineer. 

Asami knew if Korra hadn’t been holding her up she would have crumpled right then and there. If she thought she’d been close to coming before, she was all but there now. She was moaning unabashedly, her hips jerking to meet Korra’s thrusts in perfect sync. Who knew the Avatar was so skilled with her hands! 

All Asami could think was Korra Korra Korra! 

She was so close, and she wanted it more than anything, but somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a noise. The unmistakable sound of a locker opening and closing in the adjacent room. She prayed to the spirits that whoever it was didn’t need a shower. 

Korra was easily up in seconds. Her hands still worked an expert rhythm, and her thumb replaced her lips expertly. The Avatar kissed the engineer, silencing the moaning puddle of a woman in front of her. She pulled back to allow Asami to bury her face into her shoulder,  
“shhh,” Korra teased.She nibbled on the taller woman’s ear. 

Asami tried to stay quiet - she really did, but Korra had picked that exact moment to curl her fingers and press her thumb into her clit. Asami came undone instantly. She had to bite down on the Avatar’s shoulder to keep quiet as she rode out her orgasm. Her eyes clenched shut, and she squeezed Korra as if she were the only thing holding her together, and at that moment she might have been.

After a moment of catching her breath she went in for a heated kiss. She could taste herself on Korra’s tongue, and it made her desire grow anew. If that was even possible after that orgasm. Korra pulled away to nuzzle into Asami’s neck. She kissed it lovingly,   
“Sorry if that was too much. I’ve just been waiting to do that for a while,” she said sheepishly.

Asami shook her head. She laughed and hugged the shorter woman, “spirits Korra,” she kissed Korra’s forehead, “that was perfect”. 

She pulled the Avatar back in for another kiss. It was like she couldn’t get enough. She sucked on Korra’s lower lip, earning a moan from the water tribe warrior. She used the distraction to her advantage by switching their positions expertly. She pressed Korra back into the white tiles and grinning at the wide blue eyed woman, “my turn”. There was no way Korra was going to argue with that.


End file.
